


Her Branches Reach for Me

by spacehopper



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plant sex, Power Use During Sex, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: Breanna and Delilah share an intimate moment after her return.
Relationships: Breanna Ashworth/Delilah Copperspoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Her Branches Reach for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



Breanna stepped from the bath slowly, trying to contain her eagerness, hard as it was with Delilah in the next room. Newly arrived after her triumph in Dunwall, her mere presence was like a broken bone snapped back into place. Sharp even now, but welcome in how even at this remove her power scattered sparks across Breanna’s skin.

Though she lingered at the door, it was not to delay their encounter. But rather to savor it, the rare quiet moment. Delilah lounging on the chaise longue, in all ways the Empress Breanna had always known she was meant to be. She smiled beneficently, extending her elegant fingers to beckon Breanna forward. She came, of course she did, how could she not when Delilah owned her loyalty, her affection, the very marrow of her bones, ready to be ignited under her hands. But before she could cross the room, could fall to her knees before her, a thin, iron strong bond caught her wrist, and held her fast.

“Delilah?” The thrill of fear was familiar. It was the same feeling that had made her seek Delilah out, again and again. Terror and excitement, closely aligned as they so often were. And more closely than usual in Delilah. Breanna had seen her use these vines to rip men asunder, to silence the prayers of Overseers, to turn the pleas of treacherous nobles to screams.

It was not that Breanna truly thought Delilah would hurt her. It was simply that she could that send her heart thudding, that left her lips parted in eager anticipation.

“You look beautiful like this.” Delilah waved her hand, and another vine shot out, after gentle as it claimed Breanna’s other wrist. But just as tight, as inescapable as the other.

“And you are well, my love.” The chaise longue was not a throne, but Delilah made it so. Though she wore no crown, and dressed much as she had before, it hardly mattered. Even in rags, she would still be royal beyond anything little Emily could ever hope to be. She deserved it so much more. She deserved everything. And Breanna would happily give it to her. “What would you have of me?”

She let her eyelids droop, a seductive look that had so charmed doddering old men when she was a younger woman. That charmed Delilah even now, a joke shared between them. She would not be fooled by such paltry things. But she did still enjoy them. As much as she enjoyed Breanna’s head bowing in supplication, as more vines burst out to twist around her ankles, winding up her calves. Making her shiver at the sensation, her mind sparking with the possibilities of what Delilah would do next.

The vines curled tighter, and Delilah’s lips curled with them. Both sent heat pooling low in her abdomen, even as shivers cascaded down her spine. Slowly, too slowly, they drew her legs apart, stopping just on the right side of discomfort. And only then did Delilah finally speak.

“I want you to receive my power.” She laughed at that, and Breanna laughed with her, a bit breathless, but then she could hardly be blamed for that. From the way Delilah licked her lips, blame was not on her mind. Only the sweet promise of release.

“Whatever you desire, my Empress.”

Delilah’s eyes darkened, and again her fingers twitched, one hand beckoning another vine, the other moving towards the center of her own splayed legs as she sat up. To better watch Breanna, and oh how she loved Delilah’s heady regard. How she loved those sharp, canny eyes, taking her in as she trembled slightly at the touch of a vine against her upper thigh. It rested there, the creaking of its multiplying fellows echoing in her ears, two coming around her sides to caress her ribs, before circling the swell of her breasts.

Then Delilah nodded, and Breanna’s lips parted in anticipation as Delilah began to rub herself through her trousers. Taking her own pleasure as Breanna watched, as she watched Breanna, twitching her fingers to coax the vine on her thigh ever higher, until it finally reaches its destination, and Breanna gasped. The texture was strange, and that made it all the better, the bark smooth in a way utterly unlike the caress of human skin. And the way it twisted, molding itself against her, sliding and twisting in a way no human finger could. She let out the moan she knew Delilah desired, and was rewarded with a trembling from the woody stem. A vibration, as it began to coil back down her other leg, while a length of it remained pressed against her clit.

The vines creaked around her, more and more erupting as Delilah watched with avid hunger. Looking for how Breanna would react, how she would take this new and precious gift. An experience beyond anything her dull, ordinary life could provide. Her life without Delilah. The bitter memory of it was acrid on her tongue. As if Delilah could feel it as well, she finally stood, sauntering over to Breanna as more vines engulfed her limbs, tightening and pulsing with their echo of Delilah’s power.

Delilah’s fingers drifted over the vines covering Breanna’s arm, the touch alone enough to guide them, pulling her arm higher, until it was raised above her head. Then, the other, the same gentle touch, the same resonance in the wood and Breanna’s skin, in her very soul as her arm again lifted at Delilah’s command. And only then did Delilah kiss her, tongue sliding hot and greedy over hers, burning away the foul hints of a regret she’d long felt, and lingered all too strongly.

“Never again will I leave,” Delilah murmured against her lips. “I will rule the world as it should be. And you will be at my side.”

“Forever,” Breanna agreed, her voice high and breathless, almost girlish. The way she’d been when Delilah had found her. Freed her. Bound her anew, to a life she’d chosen, to a woman she wanted. And a power they both craved.

“You are my most perfect creation,” Delilah said, body pressed against hers, hand sliding down her chest, ghosting over a nipple before continuing onwards to press between her legs. Two fingers sliding inside her as Breanna gasped, wanting more and knowing she would have it. That Delilah would give her everything she desired, as a third finger joined it, caressing her insides. The slight shock was a welcome one, a trick Delilah had used before, not unlike the spark generated by faulty wiring, but without its unpleasant edge. And with that strange, empty longing that always came from the Void.

Delilah leaned fully against her, the vines supporting both of them. Breanna writhed in their grasp, not to escape their embrace, but to be closer to Delilah as she continued her motions, brought her mouth to Breanna’s again. This time, the power came from tongue and fingers, sending shivers through Breanna’s body and spirit. When it happened a third time, the vines pulsed with it, tightening and loosening, throbbing with Delilah’s power, just as Breanna throbbed. A strange, beautiful resonance between them, filling her to the brim, sending her tensing and relaxing in response to each press and slide and stroke of her fingers. And each vibration of the vine.

And it was vibrating, where it remained pressed against her clit. A low thrum, intensifying with each pulse of the vines around her limbs. A particularly hard pulse made her tense, as it held her, as Delilah held her, draped over her as if she were Delilah’s throne.

“How well you support me, love.” Delilah’s laugh was low, delighted. As if even after all these years, she found new things to discover in Breanna. New ways to take and mold.

“In body and in mind,” she replied, opening under Delilah as she pushed another finger in, twisting them strangely. A strange, tickling sensation erupted inside her, making her gasp as Delilah pulled it free.

“Look what you’ve produced,” she said, letting the rose fall to the floor in front of Breanna. “The flower of your loins. Do you think your husband would’ve appreciated it?”

Breanna laughed, the bitterness of it drained away by Delilah’s sweet fingers. “My husband would never have given me anything so beautiful.”

The look Delilah gave her would have been cruel, had Breanna not shared it with her. Had she not relished the way she kissed Breanna, hands grasping her neck, her hair, possessive and greedy with her tongue in Breanna’s mouth again, her vines filling the void her fingers had left behind.

Then she stepped back, smiling at the small noise of longing Breanna made at her absence. She took her place back on the couch, spreading her legs again and opening her trousers to touch herself again.

“Show me, dearest Breanna. How readily you accept my power. Show me what I’ve made you, so that I can paint what you’ve become.”

Again the vines tightened, shuddering as Breanna shuddered, swelling to fill her further. Pulsing against her clit, each time sending another wave of pleasure through her body.

But all of that faded against the weight of Delilah’s regard. The ecstasy brought by her reflection in Delilah’s eyes, the way her lips parted, her fingers graceful as she painted Breanna’s pleasure on her own skin. And all her around her, the impossible colors swirling, impossible voices singing, until finally Breanna joined them, crying out once before she fell back into silence.

One moment passed, and an eternity, as Breanna waited, still held aloft. Listening and finding a familiar sound cutting through the silence, a brush scraping across newly stretched canvas. Only then did she smile, and let her eyes fall shut. Content to drift into the Void, still clutched in Delilah’s impossible hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from one of Delilah's paintings.


End file.
